


Star Crossed

by Darkcirclesqueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Apocalypse, Child Abuse, End of the World, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Person, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Sexual Assault, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Redemption, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, a wholesome story full of smut, mention of suicidal thoughts, space travel, starts off sad but is a wholesome story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkcirclesqueen/pseuds/Darkcirclesqueen
Summary: Ilora's world was ending; literally.However, humanity has been given a second chance that at first seems too good to be true.Her shattered heart also seems to have found its pieces in the hands of an unusual male.Is true utopia unrealistic, or will she have a chance at peace, healing, and eternal love?Rated explicit for future chapters.Originally posted on Wattpad.





	1. Going Out With a Bang

There is really no possible way to predict how you would react to the world ending. And I don't mean "ending" as in the feeling you get when something particularly embarrassing or tragic happens, but " _ending_ " as in your planet literally about to explode within a few months. Well, my world is ending, and unfortunately my previous apocalypse daydream of an organized, calm, and cooperative reaction from my fellow human beings fell short; it seems that not everyone shared my personal preference of going out elegantly.

  
I'm not saying that _everyone_ was rioting and pillaging, but let's just say the end of the world seemed to have a... degrading effect on the minority of humanity that usually kept their monsters hidden. "Decent" society no longer mattered anymore, rules and laws did not matter, morality did not matter. I watched my phone and television sadly-and frightfully- as I saw the pain these people were putting others through, just because they could. Authorities and military were strained, many of their forces preferring to spend their last months with their families rather than restraining the beasts at their doorsteps. I couldn't blame them, if I had people to cherish I would lock away with them too. Speaking of which, another funny thing about the certainty of death is that to some, the life they've created over the years suddenly isn't worth it anymore.

My husband left one week after the official announcement of the massive rock hurtling towards our planet hit the news. It started with teary embraces and love-making, but quickly turned into arguments and confessions of regret. I had wanted to stick together, to leave this world together, we weren't exactly near any other family, we lost contact with friends over time, and "til death do us part" right? He however, wanted to leave, wanted to prepare for the end; to do something, _anything_. He found my acceptance infuriating, I found his denial disheartening. He left in the middle of the night on the 7th day, and I hadn't heard from him since; it's been 40 days, though he couldn't have gotten far. We're on an island after all. My panicked husband wasn't the only one trying his best to deny _The End_ , though.

Our best and brightest had come together to find a way to get a few of us off of the planet before impact. I completely ignored this as I already knew their precious cargo would be strictly for their families and the wealthy elite. Why fight it? Why deny the truth? I didn't get it, didn't want to, so I went about my last days as I usually would, minus going to work: wake up at dawn, eat breakfast, shower, read the news, go for a walk(with a weapon), stop by the store(mostly empty), stop by the nearby beach park to watch the ocean(ignore the echoes of crying), go home, read a little, listen to music, eat lunch, help my neighbors with tasks(The elderly couple across from me needs medication. The widowed mother next door with a newborn and two twin toddlers, needs rest), take a nap, read some more, eat dinner, get ready for bed, go to sleep at sundown.

  
I kept to my cozy apartment for the entirety of the afternoon and evening, and told myself that it wasn't because of my fear of the people outside or the death waiting in the stars, but because I've never been particularly sociable if I needn't be. It _definitely_ wasn't due to the fact that I heard screaming every night, or the gun shots echoing in the streets like fireworks on the 4th of July. No, it was _definitely_ because I had no plans, and would be too tired to help my neighbors if I had a night out. My sanity, or the veil I used to lie to myself, was slowly tearing apart. I couldn't stand it anymore; the constant screams, the fires in the distance, the loss of my hard earned life; I couldn't take it. It would be better to end it myself. I've tried a few times before _The End_ , but now there was literally nothing to keep me anchored to the hope of the future.

  
True, there were many good people trying to keep the world functioning during its rapid decay. The electricity stayed on and clean water kept running thanks to determined, goodhearted workers staying vigilant. Remaining military members, and civillian volunteers distributed food and supplies when they could. Doctors and other medical workers would tend to the abandoned sick and wounded, making most hospitals heavily guarded sanctuaries. Communities became the villages that kept children and the vulnerable safe from the demented wolves of society. But hope and kindness could only last so long, and their strength was waning. The good were many in number, sure, but the bad, the evil? They were the ones that usually had power before _The End_ , so the fight had started on very uneven ground.

  
I helped my neighbors, my fellow human beings, or I tried to, but I couldn't do it anymore. I decided it was time; it was time to end this on my own terms.

I was sitting under my usual tree in the park, looking over the water with a pistol in my hand. Why not end it here, in the ocean I grew up next to. The beach where I learned how to swim, the beach where I had my first beer, where I had my first kiss, where my wedding was held? Seemed fitting to find my end in a place that saw so much of my life. I glanced down at my wedding rings, gently released the gun to remove them from my fingers, and slipped them into my dress pocket. I had seen a man the week before last cut a woman's finger off when she refused to give her large ring to him; I did not want someone mutilating my corpse for some jewelry. I stood up as gracefully as standing in the sand could be done, and kept my eyes on the horizon.

  
The long, white linen dress I decided to wear whipped around me in the strong island breeze, exposing my legs to the ocean spray. I took the time that morning to part my hair curl by curl, individual finger spirals dark and shining in the sun, flying around my face. I had scrubbed, lotioned, and oiled every inch of my skin, with just a spritz of perfume that happened to be my husbands favorite; _might as well go out looking nice_. As I walked toward the shore, my mind kept skipping over the faces of the old couple, the mother and her children, but I pushed them down. _They'll be fine_ , I told myself.

  
I took my final steps across the warm sand, water rushed over my bare feet and ankles, the strong breeze cooling my skin as the sun beat down on this inappropriately beautiful day. _I go out on my own terms_ , the mantra going through my mind as I felt my toes squish into the sand. For a brief moment a bubble of panicked laughter tried to force it's way out of my throat, but all the came was a choked sob. I cleared my throat harshly, there was no turning back. I looked across the water, jewel blue as far as the eye could see, immediately tears stung my eyes. I could not wimp out now, not when I'm so close. But those faces kept flashing back into my head, my vision swimming with blue water and pleading eyes.

  
That tired, but defiantly determined face of that poor woman who's husband died protecting his family from a group of rioters. The sweet face of her newborn sleeping in my arms while I watched over his mother and siblings, his new baby scent still strong and comforting, heartbreaking when I realize I'll never be able to have this as my own. The youthful, round faces of the twins, all joyful squeals and innocence, baby voiced questions, not realizing the danger right outside the door, or how badly it hurt their mother to be asked "where's daddy?". The aged, gentle face of the loyal, loving couple, so full of life still despite the situation. They both lived through war and survived, they knew how to keep hold of hope when it's needed most.

  
But this wasn't a war, because even wars end with time. This was _permanent_ , inevitable, and no matter how much guilt I felt for leaving them behind early, their fates were as sealed as my own. They might struggle a little more without me, but I just-I just couldn't take it any more. Not alone, because even with their company that's what I was: alone. But now it was time. I walked deeper into the water, shivering as the waves lapped at my thinly covered thighs. I stopped when I stood chest deep in the ocean I knew so well. It would be a lovely grave, and at least my body would make a decent last meal to the ocean life. I took another appreciative look around me; it really was a beautiful day. The large, looming mountains behind me never failed to take my breath away with how they cupped the island like a protective pair of hands. The lush green of tropical plants spread across the small town I resided in, giving the place an almost Ghibli movie feel with the little tunnels of vines and massive, gnarled trees, snuggled up with old, sun bleached homes and buildings. It was beautiful and familiar, and a damn shame that it was going to be obliterated. 

  
I turned back to face the horizon, took an abrupt breath, and quickly put the barrel of the gun into my mouth. _Please let this be painless, please don't let me survive this_. I prayed for the first time since childhood, prayed for my neighbors, for myself, for anything to save us, but there was nothing to save humanity anymore. I took one last look to the sky, a sky I had seen every singly day my entire life; beautiful, blue, and clear. Another shuddered sob ripped through my as I placed my finger on the trigger, ready to die.

  
And then, _They_ came. 

* * *

 

A few seconds seemed to stretch into hours. Blood rushed through my ears, drowning out the crashing of waves and the sound of wind rushing past me. My eyes were wide to the sky, searching. For that moment, the taste of metal in my mouth and my dread were forgotten. There was a mass in the sky, and my poor mind raced. My stomach dropped;  _Dear God, it's the asteroid,_ **The End** _!_ It's too soon, months too soon. The rushing heat of blood left my ears, the numbness I felt torn away in an instant, leaving my skin to crawl and itch with fear. I stared at the giant, roundish object coming closer into view, but this was not a flaming rock speeding towards the Earth's surface, this was... 

  
An unnerving silence came from behind me, much different from the screaming background noise that had been become a daily occurrence. As though the world was put on mute, humanity too stunned by what they were seeing to give any reaction. We collectively watched in fascinated horror as the sky began to disappear behind this large, terrifying  _thing_ ; we were frozen, confused, helpless. The sound of a baby's cry from the beach behind me startled a gasp from my throat, my lungs filling with air; I had forgotten to breathe. The warm ocean water suddenly felt freezing, and a part of me forced my legs to move. My toes digging in the sand as I tried desperately to get to shore, but my eyes were glued to the object the entire time.

  
It was MASSIVE, nearly the size of Oahu, and that was just the width of what I could see. I couldn't tell how long the mysterious, floating object was, I just knew that the more it got closer the more of the sky it blotted out from sight. By the time it was near enough for my eyes to see details on the bow, a dusk-like shadow was cast over half of the island, the sun eclipsed by the objects mass. One sentence drowned out all other thought from my mind:  _It's a ship_. A ship! A  _SPACE_  ship! It couldn't be from Earth, it was nothing like I'd ever seen before. 

  
White and pearlescent, with several large, golden bands of metal in various sizes wrapped horizontally around the hull. Swirls and patterns seemed to be engraved into the textured surface of what I could see of the top half, giving it a stone-like look. The hull appeared to be reflective, yet the same lovely iridescent shade as the rest of the ship. There were no discernible entrances or doors, but I wasn't wearing my glasses to be sure. It was beautiful, but that didn't make it any less terrifying. 

  
My body hit the sand, my breathing labored and my eyes strained. So many questions hit me when I finally reached the beach.  _What is this? Who are they? Are they aliens? Are they friendly? Are they here to help? Are they here to help... us?_ My body clenched painfully when I realized that we might be saved. This ship, whatever it was, was easily large enough to carry the entire population on Hawai'i. Unless, perhaps it was this large because it was filled with violent, bloodthirsty aliens, enough to slaughter us all quickly.   
_No_ , I shook my head to remove that last thought. I wasn't about to let a lifetime of alien apocalypse movies prejudice me against actual extraterrestrials before I even meet them. The timing was too coincidental, there had to be a connection between their arrival and our impending doom. I stood shakily, bracing my hands on my legs, face still turned up to stare. Other people were starting to fill the beach, crowding around me, silent and gawking towards the sky, unsure of what to do. The only voices I heard were of excited children, chattering away with questions about the incredible space ship. 

  
A sudden beam of lilac colored light shot from the ship to the beach, causing all of us to jump back, collectively shouting in surprised fear. The light spread until it was taking about 8 feet of space all around. It was like a mix of a bridge and the light of a laser pointer, big and nearly solid looking, but still translucent enough to see the ocean through it; the gentle glow it gave off illuminated the area. At the part of the ship where the light was coming from, there was a shimmering ripple in the hull, as though the material in that spot turned liquid. Soon after the shift, another object began to emerge from the "liquid"; that's when the crowd came to life. 

  
The sudden shift in mood caused my head to whip around to watch the people around me. This UFO momentarily had me forget about the wolves among the flock. I could see a tall, bald man, covered in white supremacist tattoos holding a large, serrated hunting knife. A young black woman, strikingly similar looking to myself, was still distracted when the skinhead approached her from behind, cloaked in the new darkness from the ship. I tried to break through the crowd, as everyone else was too upset to notice or care. I cried out a warning as he lifted the knife, my stomach sick and my face burning; the blade, the man, and the woman all bathed in soft, purple light, and time seemed to slow.

  
A sudden flash of white blurred before me, the skinhead was kneeling, screaming, his arm wretched behind him by... It was an alien. My mind went blank, an actual  **alien**. It was tall, frighteningly so, shrouded completely from head to toe in white layers; the fabric shimmered and rippled like the ships opening. The hand gripping the man was very large, gloved in cream-white, and from what I could see very similarly shaped to a humans. However, other than that single hand and their towering height, nothing about the them was discernible. There were no opening for eyes, no curve or fold to give a hint to body shape, just a ghost in shimmering fabric.

  
The crowd was subdued once more, but were falling onto each other to back away from the creatures startlingly immediate arrival. The racist man once again cried out in pain, and I suddenly remembered what was just happening. As their hand tightened, the now squirming human was forced to drop his knife. Before the blade even hit the sand, the creature slapped the frightened bigot on the back of his neck, and took a large backwards step. The man tried to reach behind him to claw at the spot, but ribbons of white material shot out from his neck, trapping his arms to his chest; it wrapped him completely within seconds. 

  
A golden bubble bloomed around cocoon, and his movements ceased. People began to scream, rushing back towards the trees and road to escape, but I was glued to the sand. This being just saved that woman, I could see that much. _If they were here to hurt us, why would they bother to save one random human woman?_  I rushed forward, once again battling the tide of bodies. I stumbled near the wrapped and bubbled body, and felt myself fall. My arms shot out and my eyes clenched shut, braced for the fall and the potential feet stomping on my back. Though instead of a face full of sand and a broken spine, I felt my body being surrounded by a gentle warmth, and it felt like I was floating; it was as though gravity had left me.

  
My eyes shot open, seeing that the same golden bubble surrounded me. My hair and dress drifted about, giving the effect of being underwater. A shuddering gasp escaped my chest, the wind knocked out of me despite not crashing to the ground. In that moment, I felt such an intense amount of worry, worry that felt foreign, as though it weren't my own. Instantaneously my mood shifted, and calm washed over me with the radiating warmth of the glimmering sphere. It felt like an hour had passed, but a voice in my mind told me it had only been seconds. My limbs were heavy despite their weightlessness, and my mind felt slow, drowsy. A thought passed through my mind as sleep threatened to overtake me:  _A womb made of light._

  
Abruptly, it all ended. The bubble dissipated from around me, and I was steadied into standing by a hand. The emotions I had felt before flooding back; the fear, confusion, the nauseating hope. Once again I gasped, eyes snapping up to see that I was eye to chest with the being. One large hand gently grasped my upper arm, palm and fingers long enough to completely wrap around my bicep and overlap. What I had originally thought to be a glove turned out to be bare flesh; creamy white, and so translucent I could see the blue veins running up their nicely muscled forearm. Thick, sharply pointed nails were carefully directed away from my arm to avoid an accidental stabbing. The skin of their palm was dry and smooth, but hot to the touch, fever-like. It was beginning to get uncomfortable when they suddenly let me go. 

  
Despite my earlier bravery, I stumbled back. Cocking their head at my reaction, the shrouded form turned and began walking back to the light bridge. I realized that the thing that had been exiting the ship was now on the beach, but the distraction of the Neo-Nazi let it slip by the crowd. Another creature stood in the light, shorter than the savior, but still very tall. Next to it a smooth pod sat in the sand, at least 7 feet long, rounded at the ends, and cylindrical in shape. It was white at the bottom, like the ship, and the cover was made of some sort of glass that resembled a soap bubble. A vague image of sci-fi movie escape pods flashed through my mind, before my attention once again focused on the tallest creature. 

  
I took a step forward, and my voice leapt to my throat. "Th-thank you!" it cracked, but was at least steady and clear. The alien stopped, and I saw the shorter one cock its head in the same manner as the first. They turned towards me once again, "I-I mean, for saving that woman." I stepped closer, "not for, uh, saving my face from the sand." A nearly manic chuckle of anxiety bubbled in my throat, but I forced myself to swallow it down, and took another few steps. "We're being r-rude, I think," I gestured slightly to the crowd of now quiet humans, and kept a gentle pace until I stood an arms lengths away. "Especially if you're here to, well, save us." My arms continued to move on their own, fluttering and jolting erratically, forcing me to cross them tightly. 

  
"God, I hope you're here to save us," my whisper was harsh, tinged with desperation and hope. My eyes searched the faceless being where I thought their eyes could be before shooting my hand out to offer a greeting. "Welcome to Earth,".


	2. It's Rude to Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilora is in for one hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: implication of child abuse towards the end of this chapter.

 

 _Awkward_. At the time, I could not think of a better word to describe the several moments that passed as my arm remained extended. Of course they didn't know what the hell I was trying to do, it could have been an insult to them for all I knew. The tallest being stood still, studying my open hand, if I judged the incline of its "head" correctly. I began twitching and squirming under their unwavering attention; sweat stung at my armpits, and my gut twisted into knots. Another moment passed, before a sigh sounded from near the pod. Though, less of a sigh, and more of a flute-like trill, high and wheezing. My eyes swung to the sound to see the other creature gracefully cross the sand.

 

Avoiding the clambering humans trying to get out of its way, the shimmering robes floating hypnotically, it stopped next to the tallest and gave, what I was a sure, a withering look of annoyance. This alien was different, felt different, than the first. Slimmer, shorter, and while I could hardly tell what the first was feeling, emotion radiated off of this creatures body in waves; impatience, mainly. It helped that they showed actual body language, with bouncing shoulders, their head cocking, and arms swinging, rather than the statue still posture of the first. 

  
It spoke then, still looking up towards their companion. Flutes and gentle wind chimes, that is what the beautiful voice sounded like. I couldn't understand a lick of it, but I zeroed in on the one sided conversation anyway. After a quick "talk", the small one turned to me, and extended an arm to clasped their large, but slender hand with my own. The heat caused me to yelp a bit in surprise, but my grip remained firm as I gave it a single shake before releasing.

   
Seemingly pleased with the greeting, the second alien made their way back to the pod, leaving me once again with the awkward, silent, and overwhelmingly tall one. Turning my attention back to the first was no easy feat, as they didn't pay any mind to their companion during the entire interaction; they seemed...  _intensely_  focused on me. Once again, my hand rose shyly in greeting, and a sigh of relief sounded in my mind when their hand lifted as well. The shifting and puddling of their liquid-like sleeve was briefly mesmerizing, and once again I marveled at the exposed creamy, stark-white skin. _Perhaps they're albino?_ I thought to myself. That would explain the full covering of their bodies.

  
Jolting me back into focus, a massive squared palm, and long fingers had cradled my own, as I couldn't reach around to give a proper grip. Their hold was so very gentle, as if afraid to break my delicate digits, which by the look of their muscled forearm, that would be a very easy thing to do. Once again, that  _heat_ , like my hand was resting on an iron skillet recently placed on a hot gas stove. I took a quick glance at the blank, slightly shimmering face of the fabric to see that their unwavering attention was still on me. Seeing as my attempt at a handshake was a failure, I tried to switch my grip. Wrapping my thumb and fingers around their thumb, and letting my fingers rest on the back of their hand until I managed a decent hold. The creatures hand still hung open, they didn't seem to understand what I was doing. So, slowly, I closed their fingers with my other hand.

 

"There," my voice was quiet, sure that they could hear me just fine despite their height. "You're hands are just so big compared to mine, so um," I looked up fully this time, a small smile on my face, "I had to adjust the handshake a bit." And with that, we gave each other two small shakes. Though they continued to hold my hand as I let my own go limp, trying to drop it back to my side. "Uhm, you, uh, have to l-let go." I couldn't help the stutter, the heat was getting uncomfortable. I gave a slightly pleading smile, staring up with wide eyes at the blank face bathed in gold and soft purple light."You're  _too warm_ ," I emphasized softly as I wiggled my fingers, trying not to let the simmering of fear under my skin show through, hoping they'd understand. When they finally released my hand, a small shudder of relief went through me. "Sorry, it was starting to hurt a bit." I was unsure what to do then, so I stood still glancing around; the dimly lit beach was silent, and full of shocked onlookers. 

  
My fellow humans looked so desperate and hopeful, but the body bubble was like a floating reminder of how alien these beings truly were. "Wha- what did you do to him," I motioned to the bubble, before walking over to get a closer look. "I mean," I rushed to add, turning to see the being following my every step silently; a shiver crept up my spine. I squished the still sun-warm sand with my toes, holding my hands behind my back to avoid touching something I shouldn't. "Is he... dead?" I couldn't help the expression of disgust that washed over my features as I peered into the gold bubble, the body tightly wrapped like a spiders meal; if this prick  _were_  dead, it would not be a loss I would mourn. Leaning closer to the translucent sphere, the gentle glow and comforting warmth seemed to still me, pulling me deep into my mind. 

  
My thoughts were interrupted by long fingers delicately swiping across the surface of the sphere, as one would a smartphone. Confusion followed as multiple screen-like imagine popped into view, the only recognizable thing was the steady rise and fall of lines representing a heartbeat. So, not only was he alive, but whatever he was trapped in monitored his vitals;  _huh, considerate_ , I thought. In the corner of that screen, I saw a small photo of the criminal, and clicked it after giving the alien a questioning look of permission; it simply inclined its head. 

  
With that, another screen popped up, a mugshot in the upper left corner and a sequence of symbols I couldn't read. Seeing my apparent struggle, that pale hand once again swiped at the screens, and the symbols changed into English and recognizable numbers. That's when it dawned on me: _this is the Nazi's criminal record_. However, the most heinous of crimes were dated recently, which didn't make sense. 

  
"I don't understand,", I asked myself out loud, "how could these be documented if the police haven't been actually arresting anyone since the asteroid was announced?" Squinting to read the more nauseating crimes, one stood out to me. "'Attempted murder of female. Weapon: hunting knife'?" I suddenly stood up straight when I scanned the date and time, "That literally just happened!" My voice was full of awe and fear. Arms crossing in thought, I did not bother asking the tall alien for an explanation, as they just stood there watching me. A soft, masculine voice startled me out of my thoughts, and I swung my head to look at whoever was talking. "Wh-what?"

  
The shorter creature made its way back to their companions side, repeating what they had just said, "All will be explained in time, to humanity as a whole. For now, trust my word, we mean no harm to innocent Earthlings." My eyes were wide, mouth falling open, and my body frozen.  _Did this fucker just speak English?_  Some dark, hysterical part of my mind found the whole situation hilarious, and despite being shocked, I still had to fight the urge to laugh. 

  
"You can speak English?" the words were rushed and harsh sounding, I was unsure of why I even had to ask that ridiculous question. Of course they could speak English, was I deaf? "I-I'm sorry, I-". The alien shrugged an elegant shoulder, taking another step closer.

  
"We speak the languages of the sections we are assigned," The voice was smooth, soft and lilting with an accent I could not place. "So, yes, I am quite fluent in English." My eyes flitted to the tall one, suddenly wanting to hear what type of voice would drift from behind those white robes, "He will not speak." The voice surprised me as it took on a slightly bitter, yet respectful tone, "In fact, he should not even _be_ here," the conversation was no longer aimed at me, as the being turned to once again face his companion. "Showing a human The Records System before the announcement is strictly against protocol." the voice huffed, small tinkling chimes accompanying the annoyed noise, "You of all should know this, they are _your_ rules after all." 

  
I stepped back into the crowd, realizing that the being continued the conversation in English for my benefit. Without saying it plainly, he let me know that I was not supposed to being seeing the screens on the bubble. My mind seemed to catch up with my body as I shivered slightly from my wet dress and bare arms. Rubbing at my skin, and distracted by watching from a slight distance, I did not catch the many glances and outright stares in my direction. A hand touched my arm, causing me to flinch and spin, not noticing the tall one's attention suddenly on me again. "I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to startle you,". It was the young  woman from before, the one that the creature saved. "You-you tried to save me." 

  
Her voice was low in disbelief, though I could not blame her due to how the world had been recently; kindness without agenda was not something easily found. "I just couldn't let that creep kill you," I gave a gentle smile when the bitterness of my tone caused her to pull back as though struck, "I'm sorry, it's been a crazy day." my hands were dry and sea-salt crusted as I rubbed at my face, and massaged at my hairline. "I thought I would be dead by now; literally." Giving a self-deprecating chuckle, the woman wrapped herself in a tight embrace, and shook slightly. 

  
"Yeah, no kidding." She smiled back, "I'm Janae, by the way." a small giggle escaped me at the rhyme, but I cleared my throat and introduced myself in return. We stood silent for a few moments, unused to the normality of the interaction. She finally spoke, voice sad and eyes fogged over with memories. "I led my church's youth group before The News, you know." Her dark brown eyes drifted to stare blankly at the aliens, now in their original positions. "All these months of trying to survive, thinking me and my family would be killed at any time before that damned rock ever would. And now," she let out an exasperated breath, "here I am, under a giant spaceship looking at  _real_  aliens. It's just... unbelievable." she sighed. I too turned around, arms crossed to watch the beings stand at their posts, still as stone. "I wonder why they're here," her voice was faint with resignation, like a dying woman coming to terms with her fate. 

  
"I-" Turning back to scan her expression, I could see the tears forming in her eyes, and in the eyes of everyone around me. There were people are far as I could see, all crowding the roads, the beach, the sidewalks, and surrounding homes; The Ship drawing them in like moths to a candle. All traumatized from the months of pain, hungry with hope. "I think that they're here to... help." Janae blinked the sad fog in her eyes away, and looked at me incredulously. "I mean, they probably could have killed us by now if they wanted to," I shrugged, pointing towards the tall one, ignoring the slight shift in his body when I did. "You saw how quickly he moved, I didn't even  _see_  him until he was grabbing that Nazi." Then my voice lowered, head dipping shortly in the direction of the bubble. "Plus, that man isn't dead. He's in some sort of... stasis" that was the only way I could describe it; "coma" didn't seem right. 

  
"How do you know," the woman's voice also lowered, shifting her gaze subtly to the bubble. I could feel eyes on my back, the crowd tightening in to listen to me as well.   
"I could see his heartbeat," I murmured, "and for some reason, there are records,  _criminal records,_  on him in there." She nodded, looking into my face, eyes lighting up with realization.

  
"Those screens," she whispered, and more hushed voices sounded around us. "Those screens had his criminal records? But why?" I shook my head, unsure and unable to explain. 

  
"I don't know, honestly. But here's the thing," my voice faltered, the wind stirred around us, and a chill ran through me that was from my wet clothes. I got a sudden feeling that I shouldn't say anything right away. The short one had indirectly implied that I was not supposed to see the things I did, not until later at least, so perhaps keeping my mouth shut for once would be best. Janae eagerly kept my gaze, anticipation in her expression, and filling the air around me from the other people eavesdropping. My lips parted to speak any excuse, but then _The Bells_ started to chime.

  
In unison, the crowd of humans turned to stare up at the ship. The reflective bottom started to change, the smooth pearlescent surface rippling and glowing brightly, like an ocean made of rainbow. It was beautiful, casting down colored light like a prism, little jewels of light on every surface. Gasps of awe sounded around me, delighted laughter from the children in the crowd filled the air. I looked to my open palms, and raised them to catch the little star-like spots, a small smile on my face. Decadent warmth caressed me, and with a surprised flutter of my lids and a small gasp, my eyes were drawn back to the tall being. If he hadn't been wearing his robes, our eyes surely would have locked. The shining fabric at his feet drifted above the sand, catching the colorful light in its movements; the ethereal phantom on the beach trapped my attention. I felt myself step forward, drawn in by this strange creature. 

  
_The Bells_ chimed beautifully in the back of my mind, but that lovely warmth was lulling me into a trance, just like the warmth from the golden bubbles. With every slow step forward, the sound faded, and my vision tunneled on the aliens broad form. My body felt feather light and pleasantly heated, yet my limbs were heavy. It felt as though my mind was adrift between wakefulness and sleep. The chiming was barely sounding in my ears, like a calming heartbeat, and my legs stopped moving. If I were aware of my surroundings, I would have seen every other human on the beach having a similar reaction. 

  
All sleepy, calm, and relaxed by the chiming Bells from The Ship, and the lovely flecks of light. Women, men, and children alike coaxed into resting, but only I could feel the warmth. That beautifully cozy, indulgent sensation that stroked along my body like a lovers touch. My hands weakly fluttered to my chest, though fell heavy once more back to my sides. I fought slightly against the weight of my lids, forcing my eyes to focus on _him_. "So close," I heard myself mutter, before my frame tipped back and left me to the mercy of gravity. Before the darkness overtook me, I could feel smooth, hot skin at my back and legs, my body hefted up like a tuckered child.  
And then... nothing.

* * *

 

 _*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_  

Eyes fluttering open and body heavy with sleep, my mind registered the noise at the door. Confusion and annoyance were at war as I tried to fight off the want to drift back into the deep, dreamless slumber I had awoken from. As the knocking continued, I finally sat up, bewildered when I realized that I was somehow in my own home, my dress now clean, and skin free of flaky, dried sea-salt. A momentary thought passed my sleep addled brain,  _am I dreaming?_ , but I shook myself before that thought could became too solid. The aliens on the beach, that ship, they were real, not some fantastic dream. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I scrubbed my hand over my face, before finally standing to walk to the door.

 

The apartment was dark, my arms crossed reflexively, but for the first time in a while, I felt totally calm. Flipping the lights on to canning the room to see if anything had been displaced, I was a bit disappointed to see no imprint left from the giant, mysterious beings. A clinking in my pocket caught my attention, and I pulled out my wedding rings. A shudder ran through me as I remembered my plan of suicide, the rose-gold glinted mockingly in the home I once shared with my husband. Another knock jolted me out of my regretful thoughts, causing me to toss the rings into a purse on the floor, and my hand rushed to open the door without looking to see who it was; a move that was stupid considering the recent events. However, to my relief, the person, or people, outside were my neighbor and her children.

 

"Oh, Ilora, thank God," She seemed breathless as she wrapped me into a hug, my face suddenly engulfed by the locs flowing over her shoulder. Immediately releasing the embrace to hold me at arms length, the older woman gave me a quick up down with her dark eyes; Dominique clicked her tongue in disapproval as she ushered her brood past me and into my apartment.

 

I chuckled slightly, mood lightening at the sight of her little army, giving the twins cheek pinches, and a gentle coo to the sleeping newborn in the stroller. "Well, nice to see you too," my words were dry, but light, lips quirking into a smile.

 

"Now, I don't wanna hear  _no_  jokin' around, not today!" she had the twins sit together on the sofa with an iPad, checking over baby Malcolm, before finally taking my hand and whispering harshly as she pulled me to the kitchen. "You wanna know what just happened to me? To my  _girls_? My  _baby_?" Eyes widening in alarm, I was suddenly afraid, "No, no, it was nothin' bad," she glanced to the living room, "but... odd." Her face had a conflicted look, but she continued, "I had been feedin' Malcolm in my glider, the girls were runnin' around, you know them. And suddenly..." the tall woman's eyes drifted off, "There was this,  _chiming_."

 

I had to refrain myself from shouting out my experience on the beach, as the woman looked as though she'd burst at any moment if she didn't get to speak. "I look outside, I noticed it was a bit dark out for some reason, and you know what I see?" Her eyes were wide, one arm crossed with the other hovering in exasperation, hip jutting to the side; her image suddenly reminding me of my mother. Nodding to let her continue, her words came out at a near shout before dropping to a whisper, shooting another glance to the children, "A  **DAMN** \- a damn  _spaceship_ , Ilora! And then- then all of a sudden, I felt tired. Not just tired though, no. A bone deep  _exhaustion_. Like I could fall asleep on my feet. Woke up not twenty minutes ago in my bed. That chiming sound was  _yesterday_ , Ilora!" She clutched lightly at her chest, as though deeply disturbed.

 

"Wh-what about the kids?" I offered quietly, unsure of what she was about to tell me. 

  
"That's just it!" She got a little louder, "I jumped outta my bed, and ran straight to their rooms." Her eyes jumped back to the said tots before she resumed, "They were sleepin' away like I'd never seen, in they own beds. Malcolm in his crib, swaddled and everything." Dominique looked torn between stressed and horrified. "I wake 'em up, check outside, and the ship's still there!" I watched the woman worry at her hair, a habit she had when stressed. I reached out to gently touch her hand, and she jumped.

 

"They're safe, Dominique. I-I was at the beach yesterday," I looked away as the shame of my near suicide rushed over again me like a tidal wave. "I was there when the ship arrived, when the aliens-" her gasp stopped me mid-sentence, and I glanced up to see the other woman looking at me in horror.  
"Aliens? You saw  ** _aliens_**? Lord, help us." her voice was low, scared, eyes shut and face slack, and I knew I had to say something before she jumped to conclusions.

 

"They're friendly!" my tone was encouraging, my hands raised to calm her. "One of them helped a woman being attacked by some Nazi fuck." Her body was still tense, but the fear was thankfully starting to mingle with hopeful curiosity, "I think... I think that they're here to help us. They put the creep in some sort of cocoon-"

 

"Wait, wait, cocoon," fear left her face, "was it in some sort of freaky bubble? A blue bubble?" We were leaning in close, eyes unblinking.   
"It was gold on the beach," my voice lowered. She took my hand once again and lead me to the door.

 

"Y'all better stay on that couch," we made our way out after the two twins let out a little "yes mama" in unison, distracted by the tablet. Not two doors down, and I saw it: A blue bubble, with a wrapped body hovering within. And that wasn't the only one; there were two more in that hall. "Did that alien do this?" she asked hesitantly, as though speaking about it would conjure the creature. I looked back to see her standing behind me with her hand on the doorknob, ready to bolt. I took a step forward, ignoring her sudden, sharp gasp. 

 

Glancing back again to give her a reassuring look, I answered. "I'm sure it was an alien, but," my eyes narrowed when a cool sensation enveloped me as I got closer, the exact opposite of the comforting warmth of the ones on the beach. "I don't think the alien I met yesterday did this." Thoughts of the strange, silent being suddenly triggered the memory of hot skin against my own, my body being lifted effortlessly as blissful darkness consumed me. ' _He carried me home?_ ', I couldn't be sure, but it seemed like he may have. The hazy feeling of being in his arms left as my eyes zeroed in on the bubble closest to where I stood. I turned to Dominique to absentmindedly give her the "OK" to go back with the children, which she immediately agreed to, before swiping my finger across the bubble like before.

 

My heart sank as the screens came into view. I was met with a familiar face in the lower corner; Mrs. Wagner, the elderly woman from across the hall. Clicking her photo, and swiping like the creature had done before, I was able to successfully find the English setting. I froze when the words registered in my mind. Horror filled my body while I read her list of crimes. I had known that Mrs. Wagner fled Europe during the second World War, but I had always assumed that she had been a victim. A young nurse from Germany, alone and escaping the horrors of Hitler. Scanning through her heinous acts, I finally had to back away, letting my back hit the wall and sliding to the floor. "Jesus Christ, I've been helping a fucking Nazi." A bitter laugh left me as I rubbed roughly at my cheeks.

 

Her husband, James, didn't share her last name, and I knew for certain that he wasn't German, but rather was a former U.S. military doctor from Boston. The story of how they met, which was told to whoever would listen, played clearly in my mind. " _I had just stepped onto a ship headed to New York, injured and useless to the cause, when I saw her there. All golden hair and green eyes, and the finest pair of legs you'd ever seen._ " He'd always chuckle then, and say something along the lines of it being "love at first sight" as they shared a fascination and passion with medical science. I knew he thought she was a victim, he had to. He always spoke with such conviction and passion when recounting the hypothetical horrors she went through. And that evil bitch would just lovingly look at him, and pat his hand throughout. There was no way he would have married her, let alone let her leave that ship alive, if he had known Krista was a concentration camp nurse.

 

"Giving 'sleeping with the enemy' a whole new meaning, Mr. Franklin." A bone deep sigh left my body as I struggled with deciding on whether or not I should kick down the old mans door to figure out if he knew. Eventually, as I sat dazed on the floor, I decided to let it go. If he knew, then he knew, if he didn't, well... he would probably find out soon enough. Shakily I stood, and made my way to the other bubbles. Each one had a familiar face, and various sickening crimes. And I continued searching the building, and there were more bubbles still, as well as a few confused neighbors walking the halls. I greeted everyone awkwardly, unsure of what to do, before turning a corner; I froze. It was a golden bubble. 

 

I immediately approached to touched it, my body almost going limp when the warmth snaked up my arm. The stress and disgust that had been building with each blue sphere, melted away as the heat seeped into my skin. This was the only golden bubble out of twenty total blue bubbles. _Why is this the only gold one?_ I wondered. Curious, but cautious, I swiped. The results were... surprising. There were two people in this sphere, sharing a cocoon. A seemingly normal couple I had run into multiple times while they were with their toddler, a sweet, if not timid, little girl. Fear niggled at the back of my neck as I clicked the photo, which was a regular photo of the two of them rather than mug shots, and regretted it almost instantly. My stomach churned, and I was suddenly ill, my body shivered in horror. My back went ramrod straight, and I began sweating with adrenaline as I kicked their door down and tore into their apartment. I searched every room, until finally finding a little golden bubble with the 2 year old girl safely floating inside.

 

My palms were sweaty as I approached, watching her sweet, unwrapped little face as she seemed to sleep peacefully. Tears stung at my eyes as I watched her float, so sweet and innocent.  _God, why do children have to be born to monsters?_  I lamented silently. With a shaky hand, I placed my palm flat against the silky surface of the bubble, calmed slightly at the familiar warming sensation. My brief mental reprieve was interrupted, however, by a feminine voice, tearing a surprised screech from my throat. Spinning around to the doorway, I saw no one. I peaked out of her door, ready for a fight and expecting to see the mother, but again, nothing. A self-deprecating chuckled huffed from my lips, "I'm going crazy," I ran a palm over my face, "the human mind can only take so much, I guess." Another chuckled tried to leave me, but sounded like a wounded wheeze. 

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" the voice chimed again cheerfully. I spun again, confused as it seemed to be coming from the room. "Over here! In the bubble!" Taking a step closer, I peered into the bubble to see that there was a softly glowing bangle on the little girls wrist. It was smooth, and even with the golden tint from the sphere, I could tell it was the same white stone the ship seemed to be made of.

"Hello!" The voice was warm and friendly, but I still remained cautious. This was getting a little too sci-fi for me, even after the aliens. 

 

"H-hello," I gave another suspicious glance around the room, before refocusing on the bangle "who- who are you?"

 

"I am a ‘Helpful Human Assistant’! Though, not all of you have us yet, so I understand the confusion!" the bracelet... giggled. I couldn't help the unsettled scrunch of my features, which it seemed to notice despite having no visible cameras in sight. "Oh now, don't do that!”

 

”I just,” I paused, wondering how to go about this conversation. “Why are you here?”

 

”I am here, because I am needed! As of now, the only humans that currently have me and my siblings, are orphans, like young Miss Amelia here, and other humans unable to fully care for themselves independently." I straightened and crossed my arms. I couldn't believe that I was talking to a fucking piece of alien jewelry, but I decided to keep an open mind.

 

"But, uh, Amelia isn't an orphan, her parents are..." letting the sentence trail off, I shifted uncomfortably as I remembered the sick freaks in the bubble.

 

"Ah, you see, when human children have guardians that are deemed unfit, they are to be immediately separated from the danger, scheduled for healing, and placed into a safe, new home!" the voice happily chirped.

 

"What does that  _mean_ , exactly?" My voice took on a suspicious tone. Separating children from their parents? Healing?

 

“Yes! Little Amelia has already been separated from her biological parents, so the next step is for her to go to the healing pods!” The memory of the pod on from the ship came back to me, but the device continued before I could inquire about it. “All injuries, old and new, will be fully healed. Her trauma completely erased from her brain, so no physical reaction will take place as she grows.” This was... becoming to much for me. Healing wounds, I could get, but removing mental trauma? “Then, she will be reunited and placed with her aunt in Minnesota!”

 

It was a lot to take in. Miraculous healing pods? I’d need to see that for myself before I believed it, even with everything that had happened already. Inhaling deeply, I let the topic go, jumping to the next obvious question. “Alright, but _how_ did you know what they’ve been doing in the first place? The few people I’ve seen that have been bubbled are understandable, they had criminal records, but her parents would have been in jail by now, or at least separated from her if that list was a public record.” 

 

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you just seem _special_ ," it giggled again, creeping me out just a tad with it's odd, bubbly personality. "My Makers have been monitoring your species for over 20,000 years now, however, they have been tracking you individually for only about 400 years."

 

" _Individually_?" I questioned reluctantly, trying to estimate how many humans there had been over the last 20,000 years.

 

"Yes! You see, when you were born, a little, itty-bitty chip was implanted into your little newborn body by invisible little bots." an imagine materialized on the bubble screens before me, showing an insect-like drone with a long, needle-like proboscis. "No matter where you were born, be it hospital or at home, each and every one of you have this chip." My skin crawled at the conspiracy level weirdness of having some alien tracker in my body since birth, but I listened intently, "With many people, this chip remains dormant, however," the voice turned quiet and eager, like a child sharing a secret, "when a human is  **bad** , it activates!"

 

My mind went to the man on the beach, how his recent crimes were listed despite there being no possible way for them to be documented. There did seem to be a pattern in the bubble screens lists of crimes, perhaps this chip was the reason?

 

"What does the chip consider to be 'bad'?" my mind rushed with all of the little makeup items I stole as a teen, the fist fights I got into, and the few times I got high with friends. None of those things were exactly good, but I hadn't been bubbled. So perhaps "bad" list only included serious crimes?

 

The little bangle hummed, "Well, the obvious of causing any malicious harm to a child, cold blooded murder, rape, causing the death of innocent people throughout your own orders. Things like that," it hummed again, listing these horrible things casually, as though we were discussing the weather. "It's quite complicated, with little details here and there, but it's a very thoroughly thought out program, no need to worry."

 

I stood silent, reflecting on what I had just learned. My thoughts drifted back to my former Nazi neighbor, "So... these bad things," the bracelet made noise, encouraging dialogue. I shuddered again, "do they have some sort of expiration date, or special condition?" I wish I had a face to match to the voice, eyes to look into as I tried to formulate my thoughts. "Like, if someone killed years ago, decades ago, but regrets it later on, does that still count? Like, an impulsive murder, not thought out or planned? A crime of passion."

 

"Hm, I suppose if that person took the initiative to right the wrongs they did, and went out of their way to accept the appropriate punishment, then maybe." watching the little alien tech light up similarly to the ship outside, I couldn't help but pace as I waited for them to continue. It seemed as though minutes passed before the device spoke up again. "This recorded conversation has been sent back to The Programs creators!" it chirped proudly.

 

"W-what!" I snapped out of pacing to advance on the bubble. "Why would you do that?!" my voice raised to a shout.

 

That device whimpered, for Christs sake. "Any concerns or criticisms voiced by humans are to be reported by me and my siblings." siblings? It kept mentioning siblings. Could a bracelet have relatives? "It is our duty to ensure that your transfer goes as smoothly as possible."

 

 _Wait,_ _TRANSFER???_

 

"Transfer? What transfer?" I asked, my voice cracking, my heart picking up sudden speed, and my palms redampening with sweat. Did this mean that the aliens have arrived to actually help us off Earth? They were going to save us?

 

"Whoops! Sorry, it seems I may have said said too much, and I'm not even _your_ Helpful Human Assistant!" It blipped a few more colors, "I will now be on silent mode until young Amelia starts her healing process. Thank you for your patience, Ilora Stark." The bangles surface then went dark.

 

"Hey! Hey, wake up! Tell me about the transfer!" but no answer came.

**Author's Note:**

> An original story I've had in my mind since middle school. Never thought I'd actually have it typed out and posted anywhere. Originally wrote quite a bit of it, but it was all puberty driven, erotic crap.  
> I hope you all like my story. I have the first few chapters typed down already, and depending on the response, I will post them. Ah, my insecurity will kill me one day.


End file.
